


Just Do It

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's rejoined the team as the White Ranger and new leader. Strangely, it's him who has a problem with that ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

"Jason! Phone!"

Jason shut off the lawnmower as he heard his father's shout and checked his watch. Who was calling him at ten on a Saturday morning? Kicking off his shoes before he entered the house, he made his way to the family room, where Mr. Scott held out the receiver to him. "It's Tommy."

"Yeah; what's up, bro?" The Red Ranger's voice was laced equally with pleasure, amusement and confusion. For Tommy to be up at this time on the weekend, when the gang didn't have anything special planned, was almost unheard of.

_"Jase? I...I was wondering if you'd come with me up to my uncle's cabin."_ Tommy's voice sounded uncharacteristically tentative, as if he wasn't quite sure Jason would accept his invitation.

"Sure, why not? I think I can clear it with my folks. Anything particular?"

_"No; it's just ... you know I ... came back ... rather abruptly. I have to clear everything away, lock up and stuff. Also, my car's still up there."_

Jason grinned, remembering Tommy dripping all over the Command Center's floor after he demorphed from his White Ranger uniform the first time. He'd just gotten out of the lake when Zordon's teleportation beam had caught him. 

"No problemo. Give me a sec, I'll ask whether it's cool with my parents, okay?" Jason stuck his head into the kitchen where his mother was stowing away groceries. "Mom? Tommy just called, and...."

After a few moments, Jason was back on the phone.

"Everything's set. When do you want to go?"

*"Can you pick me up right after lunch?"*

"All right. See ya."

***

Jason and Tommy arrived at the secluded cabin a little bit after four. They stowed Jason's overnight gear and the picnic lunch both Mrs. Scott and Mrs. Oliver had insisted on packing ("I don't want you on my ward with food poisoning tomorrow," had been Mrs. Oliver's words as she handed over the cooler. "I don't trust either of your cooking skills --if you have any."), then set to packing Tommy's things in readiness for their departure the next day. They cleaned the cabin, restocked the woodpile and puttered about, leaving only the things undone they'd need for the night and the next morning. As usual, they worked well together, easy banter flowing between them. However, it soon became clear to Jason that these chores had only been an excuse for Tommy to get him up here; there just wasn't that much to do --Tommy would probably have taken only an hour or so more if he'd done it alone. He didn't mind; he'd missed his best friend when he'd gone off to recover from the final loss of the Green Power, and he was genuinely glad to have him back on the team. The White Ranger wasn't talking, though; instead, the more the afternoon progressed, the more silent he became. Jason deliberated for a moment but decided to let it rest a bit longer. Time to force the issue would come later, if Tommy wouldn't open up on his own.

As the sun began to set behind the mountains, painting the peaks in soft reds and oranges, the two teens called a halt for the day and changed into their swimwear to take a quick dip in the lake before it got too dark. Jason briefly toyed with the idea of shucking his trunks as he watched Tommy's smoothly muscled back, but he'd received no signs from his friend that he might be interested in a more intimate form of exercise. _Later,_ he told his eagerly twitching cock, casting another lustful, admiring glance at the bronzed skin of his friend walking before him. Definitely later!

'Later' wasn't coming soon, however; the boys had finished eating and were relaxing in front of the blazing fire Tommy had started as the cabin turned cool with the approaching night. Both were clad only in sweatpants and sipping sodas while they talked idly. The longer they sat, however, the more withdrawn Tommy became. Finally, Jason could take it no longer. He put his glass on an end table and moved to kneel next to the White Ranger. Putting a hand on the strong thigh, he squeezed once, reassuringly.

"What's eating you, bro?" Jason asked quietly. He was very much tempted to run his hand over the naked chest so close to him, but refrained – for now. 

Tommy looked up and met the dark, concerned eyes of his best friend and teammate. He was about to deny that anything was amiss, but unhappily realized that he couldn't lie to Jason--now more than ever. Still, he stalled for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. When he was reasonably sure his voice wouldn't crack, Tommy drew a deep breath.

"Y-you ... you're not angry with me, are you?"

"Huh?" That was about the last thing Jason had expected. He sat back and regarded his friend puzzledly.

"Why would I be angry at you?"

"A-about me returning to the team ... like this."

The Red Ranger shook his head. This was getting stranger every second.

"What do you mean, like this'? Because you're the White Ranger now, instead of Green? Man, you're stronger than ever! The team needs you more than ever! It was getting really hard, fighting Zedd without you, and your TigerZord is awesome! Better than DragonZord ever was! Besides, Zordon said your new Powers can't be taken from you like the Green Power was...." Jason's voice trailed off as he noticed the grimace on Tommy's face at his mention of their mentor.

"What? Tommy, talk to me!"

"It ... it's not being White instead of Green. To tell the truth, I was getting to the point where I was getting really sick of my Powers always failing me ... failing all of you."

"Then what is it?" Jason tried very hard to keep his voice calm. Tommy's chest was heaving, he was so distressed, and the firelight created interesting shadows on the tanned flesh. Jason's mouth watered at the thought of following the hard contours with his tongue, and he cast a quick glance at his' corner of the couch, where he'd hidden a tube of lubricant earlier in hope of using it on either Tommy or himself. Tamping down on his errant libido, he returned his attention to his friend before Tommy noticed his straying thoughts.

Tommy looked at him miserably, even guiltily.

"Jase ... you gotta believe me! I didn't know Zordon was going to do that, when he offered me the White coin...."

"Do what?"

"Make me leader instead of you." The new White Ranger hung his head, unable to look into his friend's eyes. He wasn't sure what reaction he would get from the former team leader, but he definitely was _not_ expecting the slight chuckle that followed a brief moment of stunned silence. Incredulously, he sought Jason's eyes.

" _That's_ what this is all about?! Oh, man ... you had me really worried there for a second!"

"Y-you d-don't mind?"

At the very real distress in Tommy's voice, Jason sobered. He thought for a moment; this had to come out right, or Tommy would never believe him.

"Look, we've fought about this whole leadership issue enough, on our own and under Rita's influence. I thought we had it settled that we're both capable of leading the team. And that we fill in for each other, whenever the need arises."

Tommy remembered those times, Jason could see it in his eyes. 

"Zordon made me the leader in the beginning; now it's your turn. It's as simple as that."

The Red Ranger blushed slightly as he confessed something he'd had a hard time accepting for himself, but he knew Tommy needed to hear. "Tommy, in a way I'm glad I don't have to lead the team anymore. The whole business with me being unable to get that damn Green candle in the first place, then almost losing the others to the same thing ... it really shook me. There've been times lately where I questioned myself, whether I was doing the right thing. I really missed you, bro; I could have used your battle instincts."

Tommy protested this, as Jason had expected him to.

"But you did great! All your recent battles ..."

"... sometimes were won more by sheer luck than my leadership abilities. I think I need a bit more time to get my self-confidence back all the way. Not having to worry about the team is definitely a load off my mind right now. I can use the break!"

Tommy considered Jason's words. In a way he could sense the truth in them, but he still wasn't quite convinced. Especially when he recalled the heated arguments they'd both had in the past when they rehashed their fights against the various monsters. 

"But ... but now you'll have to take orders from me ..."

Jason shook his head in exasperation. Somehow, Tommy didn't seem to be able to get past that single fact. His guilt muscle was working overtime, as usual. He sought and discarded ways to prove to Tommy that it wasn't that big an issue, that his years in Martial Arts had taught him more discipline than Tommy gave him credit for, but it was difficult to concentrate. He kept getting distracted by the burnished glow the fire cast over his friend's torso; all the fantasies he'd had of their night away from it all ever since Tommy's phone call that morning got in the way of his thought processes. Jason briefly searched within himself. Yep, deep down, just rearing their horny little heads, his hormones were gearing up for another Trip. Now, if he had to think of ways of getting into Tommy's pants ... inspiration struck, and Jason had to hide a leering grin as he got up, walked over to stand next to the fireplace and regarded the White Ranger with inscrutable dark eyes.

Tommy followed his movements with his eyes, half hopeful his friend really meant what he'd said, and half afraid Jason would get angry or bitter after all. He was definitely surprised, though, by Jason's next words.

"You want orders? From me? I'll give you orders." He looked at Tommy, and his cock began to twitch seriously at what he was about to do. "Kiss me."

"Huh?!"

"You heard me. Come here and kiss me." Jason used his 'leader voice'; as he'd known he would, Tommy obeyed out of habit, if nothing else. He stood up from the couch and crossed over to his friend, pulling him close. Before he lowered his mouth to Jason's, however, he hesitated slightly. 

"Jase ...?"

"Don't talk. Don't analyze. Don't think. Just do it."

Tommy obeyed. His eyes closed and he fitted his lips to the familiar softness of Jason's. A moment of gentle pressure, then that talented mouth parted and a hot, wet tongue licked insistently at his own. Instinctively, Tommy reciprocated, and the two young men soon devoured each other in a heated exchange. Strong arms pulled the other close, and their naked chests rubbed against each other. Tommy gasped at the gentle friction, tearing himself away from Jason's mouth. His friend, however, would not let him go. One arm snaked around his waist to keep him pressed against slim hips, the other reached up and a strong, capable hand lost itself in his long hair, twining strands around fingers and pulling him back into the kiss. A delighted moan was Jason's reward, and he grinned around the skilled tongue dancing with his own; he'd known that going for Tommy's hair would bring him around faster than anything else!

He lost himself in the kiss for a while, then let his hands begin to explore the smooth, hard body of his best friend. Fingers played along the spinal ridge, skimmed down to the slim hips and over the cotton-clad buttocks, squeezing teasingly, then roamed up again to trace the sculpted pectorals until they brushed against small, hard nipples. Tommy gasped at the electric tingles shooting straight into his groin and thrust his hips against Jason's. As he felt the distension of an already straining cock rub against his own, all thought fled his mind, just as Jason had intended. Instinct and need took over, and both teens grabbed almost simultaneously for the other's waistband. The loose pants slipped to the floor, and the Rangers moaned into each other's mouths at the exquisite feel of skin against skin. Somehow or other, they made it to the floor without letting go, and soon they were writhing on the soft rug in front of the fire.

Jason finally tore his lips away from Tommy's, the need to breathe more insistent than the taste and feel of his lover. He leaned up on one elbow and waited for the chocolate eyes to meet his. When they did, he smiled wolfishly. A shudder raced pleasurably down Tommy's spine as he recognized that expression. Whenever Jason got that look, he knew he was in for some _very_ hot sex, and he stretched sinuously, spreading his legs slightly in expectation of the skilled hand resting on his chest. He was not disappointed. His pulsating rod seemed to move of its own accord as the Red Ranger bent down to tongue his erect nipples while at the same time gliding his hand towards the straining flesh. Tommy groaned loudly as Jason brushed against his cockhead. He closed his fist around it, grasping lightly but with enough pressure to excite, and ran his thumb over the oozing tip, coating the cap with a thin layer of precome. He was rewarded with an upward thrust, and bit into the hard little nub his tongue was still circling with precisely calculated force. A sharp hiss of pleasure was accompanied by a more pronounced bucking of Tommy's hips. 

"Jase ...!" Tommy's voice was strained as his head reeled from the intense sensations. He desperately wanted to hold his friend, but Jason had his shoulders in a firm grasp and was pinning him into the rug as he licked his way down spasming muscles to the throbbing cock. He had started a pumping motion, but it was just a tease, not really the fast, firm strokes Tommy craved. However, he almost jerked upright as the hot mouth closed around his prick, licking the slippery surface from tip to base, tonguing the aching balls in his seed-heavy sac. Then, Jason returned upwards again, gliding his tongue in broad sweeps towards the flaring head. A fresh spurt of precome oozed out of the tiny slit, and he lapped it up greedily, vibrating his tongue-tip against the vee of the ridge. Tommy grasped the dark head and thrust himself against that maddening mouth, but Jason held himself off. He wasn't through teasing his best friend yet; he wanted Tommy so out of control that he took what he needed, to prove to him that taking and accepting command of each other was something they could do – had, in fact, done often enough in their sexual encounters before.

To that end, he trailed his fingers between the already sweat-slick cheeks, tickling and probing, until he found the tightly-puckered hole. Circling a digit in small rotations, he slowly pressed inwards, until he felt the tight ring of muscle give way. Tommy's sphincter clenched once, then relaxed, allowing Jason's finger to penetrate deeply into him. Another finger was added, and the White Ranger fell into rhythm, bucking those talented digits into his hot cavern and impaling himself on the hard intruders. Jason stimulated his friend for long moments, then slowly eased off. He chuckled as Tommy moaned his disappointment at being left open and aching. Scooting over to the couch, he retrieved the lubricant and brought it back to where Tommy lay sprawled in front of the fire. He knelt beside him, admiring the lean musculature with eyes and softly caressing hands, until his breathing grew more labored and the brown eyes began to glitter with need.

"Fuck me, Jason!" It came out in a low growl.

"Why don't you make me?" The question was as breathless as Tommy's demand. 

Tommy stilled; for a moment, his gaze locked with the challenging dark eyes of his best friend, then he reached up a long arm and pulled the Red Ranger down into another heated liplock. Twisting until Jason was on his back, Tommy began his own assault on the sculpted body writhing under his hands and tongue. He licked his way in broad strokes down the heaving chest until he reached the straining cock; eyeing the flaring cap hungrily, he parted Jason's thighs and delved between the muscular cheeks with his hand. Locating the spasming hole, he shoved first one, then a second finger in as far as he could, while he swallowed the hard phallus in a single gulp. Jason gave a strangled cry and arched off the ground, driving himself deeper into the sucking mouth. Almost insensate with the double stimulation, he bucked and shifted until he could complete the sixty-nine. Some maneuvering enabled him to reach Tommy's ass, and he added his own hand to drive his partner further into sexual frenzy. The two young men licked and sucked, devouring each other's cocks with abandon until first Tommy, then Jason, stiffened in orgasm and shot their loads down the other's throat. 

They released each other after the last tremors had faded. Tommy sat up and looked at the former team leader with a half-puzzled, half-satisfied smile. His heart still beat a mile a minute, and just looking at the splendid physique sprawled so invitingly before him in the firelight caused his organ to fill with blood again, although he'd come only minutes ago. He met Jason's sparkling eyes with a raised eyebrow. Skimming a hand over the broad chest to tease the still-hard nipples, he leaned over to nosh at Jason's ear, earning a low growl of appreciation as he stretched his neck to give Tommy better access.

"What was _that_ all about?"

The murmured question elicited a breathless chuckle as the Red Ranger ran a knowing hand from Tommy's shoulder to his hips.

"What do you think?"

He nipped at the juncture of neck and shoulder, then swirled his tongue into the hollow of Jason's throat.

"I think you're tripping, bro!"

"So do something about it already!"

Tommy couldn't help a smile as he thrust his rapidly reviving cock into the willing hand. 

"Still giving orders, are we?"

Jason moaned throatily as the hot mouth moved wetly across his chest.

"Well, you were the one who had problems with ... unh ... giving and taking ... oh yeah ... orders ..." His voice trailed off as Tommy licked at his throbbing dick, then blew a hot stream of air across the wet surface.

"You really think so?" Tommy lifted his head and met smoldering dark eyes alive with laughter and just a hint of challenge. Jason's fingers closed around the hard prick he still held and began to pump slowly up and down. For a few moments, both teens just measured each other, then Jason gave himself up to his body's demands. Pulling his friend down for another heated kiss, he breathed into the wet mouth before thrusting his tongue deep.

"Don't think, Tom. Just ... do it!" 

At that, Tommy finally let go. If Jason was so willing to be fucked, who was he to argue? He'd never had a problem with submitting to him sexually; actually, what made their encounters so extremely satisfying was the fact that both could take the lead --and give control to the other-- when their raging hormones demanded it. With that realization a whole load of guilt fell off the White Ranger's shoulders. He accepted his new role as he gave in to the insistent caresses of his best friend, twining his limbs around the sleek body and returning every touch with interest. At last, neither could wait any longer. Tommy reluctantly eased off the generous cock and sat up once more, hunting for the lubricant. Unscrewing the top, he poured a measure into his palm and looked questioningly into Jason's eyes. He was met by a lustful stare as Jason slowly, deliberately spread his thighs in invitation.

"Fuck me, Tommy. Shove that long prick deep into me and fuck me hard."

Now _that_ was an order Tommy didn't mind following. He slicked himself up, then slathered more lubricant into the hot crack, working some into the tight hole. Then, he moved to kneel between the firmly-muscled legs. Lifting them up to his waist, he scooted forward until his glans slid up and down the smooth cheeks. Parting them with both hands, he teased Jason for a few moments until he was just about to beg, then centered himself and pushed against the tight ring of muscle. Slipping just the tip inside, he paused for a moment to savor the firm grip Jason's sphincter had around his cockhead, then thrust forward in a slow, steady motion until more than half his impressive length had disappeared in the hot depth. Pulling back just as slowly, he pressed back even more insistently, repeating this until he was buried to the hilt. His cock throbbed in ecstasy as Tommy stopped once more, to savor the sensation of filling his best friend's ass. He straightened and shifted Jason's legs into a more comfortable position. Before he could lift them over his shoulders, however, Jason touched his arm.

"Stay like this." The deep voice rumbled hoarsely. Curious, Tommy sought the glittering eyes. "Watch."

Jason held Tommy's gaze commandingly as he began to run his hands over his own body. He started at his hips, moving upwards to his chest, outlining his own muscles. Fingers began to circle firm pecs, skimming around contours, flicking across hard nipples. Jason licked his fingers, then trailed them down to his chest again. He alternated broad sweeps of his palms with dancing fingertips, exciting himself. Never losing eye contact with those brown orbs, he moved up and down his torso, glistening with sweat in the dancing firelight. Tommy's own muscles were outlined in the play of light and shadow, and he reveled in the sensation of being filled to capacity, his hole stretched by the pulsating cock deeply imbedded in his bowels. The need to move, to rock on that hard length was almost overpowering, but Jason held himself as still as possible with the utmost effort. He wanted to give Tommy something he wouldn't forget for a _long_ time. To that effect, he let his hands wander lower, towards his own throbbing need. He closed one hand around his straining prick, the other cupped his balls. Then, he began to masturbate for his friend.

The White Ranger couldn't have looked away even if he'd wanted to. It was difficult to hold himself still, but Jason's actions had him mesmerized. It wasn't as if he'd never seen him jerk off before, but never while he was lying impaled on his own cock, spread wide open. Jason had always been a little bit of an exhibitionist when the mood hit him, but Tommy had never seen him like this before. Every gliding touch of those strong hands caused a tremor in the sculpted body, which translated to a slight clenching of Jason's ass muscles around Tommy's penis. When he finally sought out his thick meat and started fondling himself, Tommy almost went into sensory overload. Holding himself back from pistoning into the tightly clenching hole with supreme effort, he felt his heartbeat accelerate and his breath coming in short gasps. It seemed like an eternity until Jason's arousal became so great that he started to move. His hips thrust upward with his pumping motions, and Tommy felt himself glide slightly out of the tight hold his cock was in. Moaning his delight, he held the straining thighs wider, anxious not to lose sight of what his friend was doing, and snapped his own hips forward, to drive deeper back into the slick ass. He was rewarded with an answering groan. Both young men were breathing hard as they synchronized their movements, with Jason writhing wantonly on Tommy's cock as he worked himself towards climax. All Tommy had to do was stay as still as possible, which was getting harder and harder. Finally, Jason reached his limit. His fist pumped furiously along his steadily oozing cock, the other hefting and cradling his hard nuts, when Tommy could see the generous cap flare and gobs of white come spurted out to splatter on the heaving chest and abdomen. Jason's ass clenched around the hard dick as he came, then he almost seemed to crumple as his muscles relaxed. That seemed to release Tommy from his almost-paralysis. With a muted shout, he leaned forward, braced himself and began thrusting into Jason, fucking him fast and furiously until he, too, shot his load, coating his friend's insides with his come.

The two boys took a long time to regain their breaths. They held each other close, basking in the firelight as their bodies cooled off, trading kisses and calming sweeps of hands down sweat-slick backs. When they found they could move again, Tommy reared up on one elbow and cast a quizzical look at the Red Ranger.

" _Now_ will you tell me what that was all about?"

Jason grinned. "Have any problems taking over?"

"Of course not."

"So why were you worried earlier?"

"Because having sex is different from leading the team."

"Not really." Jason's grin became more devilish.

"What do you mean, not really?" Tommy was getting a little suspicious. He'd seen Jason in this mood before.

The Red Ranger moved slightly and winced.

"Oh man, I'm so sore!"

"Come on, bro, don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject," Jason protested, with an almost angelic smile. He had set up Tommy exactly where he wanted him. All that was needed to deliver the final shot was ...

"I've just fucked you just like you wanted me to; what's that got to do with leading the team?"

"Because, dear leader, although it's great while it lasts, it can also be an absolute pain in the ass!"

**End**


End file.
